


Making Friends

by Starofwinter



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [64]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Friendships, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Loudmouth never knows how to make friends in new towns.  This time, things are different.





	Making Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for [Kris!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/) Rabble, Ruckus, and Mischief belong to them!

Loudmouth swings his legs as he sits on the playground, looking around.  Everybody else already has friends, but he hasn’t figured out whether he should try to play with any of them or not.  He’s tried a couple of times, but it felt weird and they didn’t really like him much, so he’s spent recess the last few days by himself.  He hates having to move so much, he  _ never _ really gets to have friends like everybody else, but his dad says he’ll get used to it.  He doesn’t think he will, but his dad is always right.

“You look like you need a flower.”

Loudmouth jumps, and the boy in front of him jumps too.  “A flower?”

He beams.  “Yeah! A flower.  Chief says flowers make people happy, and you’re sad, so you need a flower.”  He holds one of the dandelions from the side of the playground out. “I’m Rabble!”

Loudmouth takes the flower and smiles shyly.  “I’m Loudmouth. Thank you for the flower- do you want to sit with me?”  He  _ really _ wants to make friends, and Rabble’s really nice.

Rabble doesn’t answer, just pushes himself up onto the bench next to him.  He’s really little, but Loudmouth doesn’t mind. “Do you like flowers? Chief really likes them, he says he wants to grow them one day, and I think he should.  He always smiles a lot when he sees them, like you. Do you know him?”

“Uh uh.  How old is he?”  

“I dunno, he’s my big brother, him and Ruckus.  They have a different recess so I don’t get to see them much at school, but that’s okay, we get to play after.  You should play with us too! You’d like them, they’re  _ really _ cool.  The  _ coolest _ .”  Rabble smiles again, bouncing in place, and Loudmouth smiles back.  

He puts the flower behind his ear, the way his mom does sometimes, and he nods.  “That’d be fun!”

Rabble grins at him and takes his hand, squeezing it just a little, and Loudmouth squeezes back.  Even if they don’t get to be friends for long, he’s excited to be Rabble’s friend.


End file.
